


Incorrect Reflection

by EchoGhost



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Reflection, dp side hoes week 2021 (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGhost/pseuds/EchoGhost
Summary: Mr. Lancer notices something off about Danny’s reflection.
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199684
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Incorrect Reflection

The first time Lancer noticed it he almost wrote it off as nothing. But the feeling lingered. That sense of something isn’t right.

He just wasn’t sure what that something was.

He looked back to his class. They were all quietly working on their assignments. He saw a few students passing notes in what he was sure they thought was subtle ways. He decided to let them.

He purposely looked away when Star looked up at him, the incriminating evidence still in her hands just under her desktop. As if everything below the flimsy wooden surface was magically invisible to teachers.

He looked out the window instead.

He saw it again.

He watched Danny through his reflection. The boy seemed tense and his eyes just kept flicking about as if looking for danger.

He was about to reprimand the boy for being so unfocused but stopped himself. Danny was sitting at his desk, brows furrowed in concentration as he focused on his worksheet. Just as the boy had been for the last fifteen minutes.

Odd.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation at himself. He must have stayed up too late last night. Was he finally old? Was staying up past 10 pm finally too late for him?

If only Doomed wasn't such a good game.

He sighed and pushed the odd image aside. Surely that wasn’t what he had seen.


End file.
